


Momentary Thing

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, POV Neville, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is worried that his summer romance is just a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 10 of [daisychain_drab](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/) on lj. Theme - _summer loving_.
> 
> Title from _Momentary Thing_ by Something Happens.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The summer was drawing to a close and Neville was worried. He, along with many of the other students in his year, would be leaving for Hogwarts one last time in only a matter of days. McGonagall and the school governors had decided to let any student wishing to re-take the previous year come back to school. There hadn't been much actual learning taking place then, after all. In Harry, Hermione and Ron's case it wasn't actually repeating the year, of course, but they would also be considered "eighth years" anyway.

 _And there I go thinking about Harry again._ Neville sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had been able to think of little else all summer. Watching Harry fight and survive and _win_ in the battle back in May had forced Neville to re-examine his feelings for his friend, and he had realized that he was harboring something of a crush on the other man. After a drunken confession a few weeks later turned into a drunken snog, which somehow turned into a drunken fuck, he had realized it was maybe a bit more than just a crush.

They had been fucking like bunnies ever since. It was by far the best three months of Neville's short life. Not only was he finally, _finally_ having sex, but he was having it constantly, and with Harry-freaking-Potter of all people. Harry, who he had always admired and genuinely cared about. Harry, who he now knew quite intimately. Harry, who he loved.

That was the part that was causing him so much stress lately. He loved Harry, but had no idea if Harry felt the same way about him. He knew that Harry cared about him, and he certainly knew that Harry desired him, but that didn't necessarily mean that Harry loved him. As far as Neville knew, Harry hadn't even told anyone about their relationship, and he had followed Harry's lead.

Now that their return to Hogwarts was almost upon them, however, Neville couldn't help but worry that that was a bad sign. Secret summer romances generally didn't last long once summer was over, or at least that's how it happened in every movie Hannah had ever made him watch with her. He didn't want that to happen with him and Harry, but he also didn't want to push for more and risk rejection.

Neville stared down at his journal on the desk before him, the nice new leather-bound one Harry had given him for his birthday. He shook his head as he got back to work observing his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He'd see Harry in only a few short hours, and maybe he'd even pluck up the courage to tell him how he truly felt.

\----------

Neville hadn't told Harry, and now here they were about to board the Hogwarts Express. Harry had greeted him (like all their other friends) with a smile and a hug before getting swept away in the veritable sea of people vying for his attention. Neville was chatting half-heartedly with Seamus and Hannah about whether or not eighth years would be allowed to play Quidditch while really keeping an eye on Harry in his peripheral vision. Harry was so handsome. Neville loved his hair, his eyes, his hands, his chest, that mouth...

"So, who do you think Harry's been seeing, then?" Neville's head turned so quickly he cricked his neck. He rubbed it frantically as Hermione promptly spoke up to answer Dean's question.

"Harry's not seeing anyone, Dean. He's far too busy with all the trials and everything else to worry about romance right now. He's been working with Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall all summer, trying to get things rebuilt and settled. Plus," she added as an afterthought, "he's never said anything to me or Ron about anyone." Ron quickly nodded his agreement, but didn't add anything else.

Neville was torn. On one hand, he had already known that Harry hadn't told anyone about them, so this was not news to him. On the other, it still hurt that even their closest friends had no idea they were together. If they even still were.

Just as that depressing thought entered his head, he felt a very familiar arm drape around his shoulder and give him a squeeze. He tensed even though every nerve ending in his body was screaming at him to melt into Harry's side. He glanced over to see Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and concern. Before he could say anything, Dean piped up,

"Hermione says you're not dating anyone Harry, but I don't believe her. Tell us who it is, mate."

Neville could just barely hear Hermione's huff of indignation and Seamus' cackle of mirth over the frenzied pounding of his own heart. This was it; this was the moment it would all come crashing down around him...

"Well, it's Neville, of course."

Everyone turned as one to stare at Luna with varying degrees of shock and disbelief on their faces. Luna just smiled serenely back at them all like nothing had happened. The entire group was silent for what felt like an eternity, until Hermione (of course) was the first to speak.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Luna? Harry's not seeing anyone. He's definitely not---"

But she was cut off by a small cough coming from Neville's left. Just like that, all eyes were once again on Harry, whose arm was still wrapped around Neville. Neville held his breath and closed his eyes as Harry gave him another squeeze and then moved his arm. As worked up as he was, it took Neville a moment to realize that instead of moving away from him, Harry's arm was sliding south, until it came to a rest at his waist. His eyes flew open to see his own shock reflected on all his friends' faces, except for Luna's. She was beaming at him.

"Harry?" he questioned, hoping against hope that this wasn't some elaborate dream he was having. 

Harry turned to face him, murmuring so that only Neville could hear, "I'm sorry, Nev, but I can't keep this a secret anymore. I want everyone to know that we're dating, that you're _mine_. I know we didn't talk about telling people, but---mmumpf!"

Neville didn't care that their friends, and probably the entire platform, were staring at them. He didn't care what they would say or think or do in reaction to this revelation. He just threw his arms around Harry's neck as tight as he could and snogged him senseless right then and there.

Harry's grin was as huge as the one Neville felt on his own face when he eventually pulled back for air. They were both breathless and flushed, and everything was perfect. Neville leaned his forehead against his... _boyfriend's_ as Harry carded a hand through his hair.

He was Harry's, and more amazingly, Harry was his too.


End file.
